


Nightmare Wonderland

by PixelInsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, Gen, Han Dong - Freeform, Horror, Kim Bo Ra, Kim Minji - Freeform, Kim Yoo-hyeon, Lee Ga-hyeon, Lee Si-yeon, Lee Yoo-bin, Lots of Murder, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelInsomnia/pseuds/PixelInsomnia
Summary: The telling of how Dreamcatcher came together, taking place six months before no_more_llama_drama's ATEEZ fanfiction entitled "I Love My Desire"





	Nightmare Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a friend of the writer behind "I Love My Desire" and with Dreamcatcher being my favorite group of all time, I thought it was only wise to get her permission to greenlight this piece of work. I've been wanting to write something centralized around the horror genre for many years now in full form rather than a short story and thought this was going to be the best way to do so. Let me know what you think with your feedback, it's always appreciated!

**Prequel – Six Months, Six Days, and Six Hours Before.**

A firm grasp over the world was crushed underneath the weight of nuclear destruction and the heat of war. It has been sixteen and a half years since the earth was ruptured by the third world war. People began to go missing in the haunted black forest off to the east as the stories told. No one who took the liberty upon themselves to walk in to the forest came back out. Recently stories said that several women went missing over the last three years, the most recent one being a woman named Kim Yoo-hyeon. Yoohyeon was a wanderer, traveling through the forest in search of her friends that had gone missing prior. It has been three weeks since she has been in the dreaded black forest alone.

* * *

Click. Click.

The sound of a black padlock’s mechanism shifting within the solid body. The turn of a key and the snapping sound of its shackle echoed across the concrete walls of the long hallway that stretched through the east wing of the prison. The entrance to it was to the northwest and something was stalking its victim. A woman with black hair hid against one of the shadowy corners in the ruins of the bleak cells. Inside of this prison was its master, a being made from the arcane magics that fueled this nightmarish hellscape called the nightmare.

Grueling sounds of mangled flesh dragged against the broken stone hallway, a pus-coated foot smashing against its stepped placement. The being limped forward down the corridor to the eastern sector, jaw hanging and agape to one side. Dry drool and blood splattered across the demon’s barren maw. The sound the woman heard this fiendish creature make was something only one could replicate by curling their tongue back against the roof of their mouth.

Yoohyeon was still curled against the corner of the wall, body shaking in fear.

_Don’t get caught. Don’t get caught. Don’t. Get. Caught._

She thought to herself as the beast lurched across the hallway, hearing it draw closer and closer to her. The young woman was afraid, afraid for her life. How did she get here? How did she find herself wandering this forest alone only to be found running away from a beast to be trapped in a prison alone with the only entrance the way she came back. Sooner or later, it would find her hiding away from it. The wind brushed through the building, a lowly howl hummed from misshapen circular pattern that created the ruined window that brought in the air. Too bad the window itself was too high up, Yoohyeon thought, looking for a way out.

It was either wait here and be found or get out there and run like hell.

Pushing her hands up against the walls beside her, she gave enough force to thrust herself up on to her feet and take a quick moment to inspect herself before continuing on with her plan. She lifted her arms, looking for damage and found scratches and scrapes over her forearms and biceps spread thin and long like scars. Being around this thing that was chasing her was certainly causing her skin to bubble in horror, her hair standing up and crafting precise little goosebumps. It was most unpleasant to have to constantly run from this, she wanted to stand against it but knew it was not the place or time for it.

“Alright, Kim Yoo-hyeon. You can do this. You can escape this… whatever it is. Doesn’t matter, you can outrun it, it can only chase you so far before giving up on the hunt.” She mumbled briefly to herself, boosting up her confidence before quickly picking up her footing and made one step after the other.

_Left, right. Left, right. Look back, pause... Left, right. Left, right. Look back, pause._

Yoohyeon thought and looked over her shoulder, making sure she was not being followed by the behemoth lurching about in the corridors hidden from her weary eyes. She was in desperate need of a good night’s rest after being chased consistently for the last day and a half. That beast that hunted her made her grow exhausted. She could have outran it if it wasn’t for her aspiration for clumsiness; her body foiled again as she tripped and fell through the air down on to her knee.

A yelp. A yelp is all it took for the beast to turn its head and began sprinting down the silent corridor, hastily limping off towards its next meal. Around the corner it came, Yoohyeon looking back in shock and disbelief as it moved with haste down the hallway. That limping indistinguishable behemoth marched with ferocity, sending the panicking woman rushing down the remnants of what was once a prison.

Closer and closer she got to the entrance of the abandoned jail from the opposite end of its corridors, the more deadly it became. Yoohyeon ran as fast as she could, having to hop across broken glass and rusted metal pipes exposed by the cracked floorboards and stone that built the pathways inside of this maze.

She turned left, she turned right. It felt like she was running for hours at this point from this beast that had been tracking her for three days. Catching her scent and chasing her down at every turn, the smell of her blood is what kept the monster coming after her.Her surroundings were filled with what could be used as weapons. Those metal pipes were to come in handy as she turned around towards the beast that chased her with its hungering maw.

“Shit.” She mumbled to herself, running back towards the beast with her eyes locked on one of those rusted metal pipes you would find hidden away in concrete slabs on large buildings being constructed. Yoohyeon’s hand reached out for it as the demon closed in on her, ready to maim and make her a morsel. The girl took the metal pipe in hand and thrust it upward as the beast came drawing nearer to her, shoving it through the air and up through his heart.

The beast limped over her, the struck heart bleeding down the rusted metal pipe. Yoohyeon had her victory over the inhuman monster. Its blood, green and acidic, caused her to quickly remove that pipe from her grasp and rush to the side as it fell over in its demise. The pipe driving itself further in to the heart of it from the weight crushing it down. The demon reached out for her, still eager to feed off of her flesh and bones as the world grew dark for the creature. It stopped moving, the air of its lungs escaping through its slacked jaw.

Yoohyeon could finally relax, taking a deep breath as she slowly got up. Her fingertips ran through the hair at her sides. “I think it’s about time I find my way out of here.. and then get myself cleaned up.” She spoke to the beast, nudging its face with her shoe to see if it was truly dead.

* * *


End file.
